Das Leben eine Qual Die Liebe eine Lüge
by misamy
Summary: In den Kerkern der Feste der Dunkelheit treffen sie sich wieder. Hermine, als Gefangene, und ihr wahrscheinlich schlimmster Albtraum, Harry Potter. Warum hat er die Seiten gewechselt und welches dunkle Geheimnis verbirgt er? Harry x Tom, oneshot


_herein hoppel_

_sich umschau und verbeug_

Hallöchen, da bin ich mal wieder und hab was neues mitgebracht, ja eure liebe Mi hat ein Oneshot geschrieben, auch was ganz neues für sie. Die Idee spukte mir so im Kopf herum, da musste ich sie einfach aufschreiben.

Wenn mir bekannte Leser jetzt glauben, dass das nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver ist damit nicht auffällt, dass mein nächstes Kapitel eigentlich langsam mal fällig ist, dann...

...habt ihr recht! Nein, nur kleiner Scherz. Das nächste Kapitel ist natürlich bereits in Arbeit und ein Teil auch schon fertig, also keine Bange.

Doch nun genug gequasselt, viel Spaß beim Lesen und hinterlasst mir Bittööööööööö ein Kommi(kann auch ganz kurz sein, freu mich über alles, auch Kritik, ist mir sehr wichtig)

_eine letzte elegante Verbeugung sofern, dass als mit Hasenkostüm möglich ist_

_Abgang_

* * *

**Das Leben – eine Qual die Liebe – eine Lüge**

Mit einen lauten Knall entriegelte sich das magische Schloss und die Tür schwang langsam, mit einem geräuschvollen Quietschen auf. Es war nur eine von vielen Zellentüren hier unten und doch anders als die anderen, denn sie war besetzt. Nur ein halbes Dutzend der gut hundert Zellen wurde benutzt, das wusste er. Und nun sollte er einem dieser Insassen einen Besuch abstatten.

Ganz zu Anfang hatte er sich geweigert und wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er die Zellentür wieder verschließen und den Schlüssel wegwerfen. ER hatte gewusst, warum er heute hierher musste, denn mit dem Öffnen dieser Tür öffnete sich auch eine Pforte in seine Vergangenheit. Eine Vergangenheit, die er in all der Zeit, in der er nun hier war, unterdrückt, ja fast ausgelöscht hatte.

Er selbst hatte nur noch für die Gegenwart gelebt, die Vergangenheit war seiner Meinung nach gestorben. Und die Zukunft? Nun, über die Zukunft machte er sich keine Gedanken. Zukunft hieß Zukunft, weil sie nicht festgelegt war.

Langsam trat er einen Schritt in die Zelle und musterte die scheinbar reglose Gestalt, die dort an der Wand angekettet war und am Boden lag.

Die Zelle wurde nur durch ein kleines Fenster erleuchtet, durch das sich gerade die ersten Mondstrahlen ihren Weg bahnten, doch sie würden nie den Gefangenen erreichen. Alle Fenster in den Kerkern waren so konstruiert. Die Menschen, die hier unten lagen, sollten das Licht – die Hoffnung – ruhig sehen und doch sollten sie erkennen, dass sie eben das nie erreichen konnten. Es war unerreichbar.

Leise klirrten die Ketten, die festgebundene Person begann sich zu regen und schließlich setzte sie sich auf. Ihre Augen brauchten einige Sekunden um sich an die ungewohnten Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen. Licht, so hellem Licht, waren ihrem Augen in den vergangenen Wochen selten ausgesetzt worden.

Dann von einen Moment auf den anderen sah sie in seine Augen und ihre eigenen weiteten sich vor Schrecken und Unglauben. »Das ist nicht möglich!« Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und doch erfüllte sie den ganzen Raum, ließ ihn beinahe erzittern.

»Hallo Hermine.« Seine eigene Stimme, selbst auch kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, war rau und kalt. Die einstiege Vertrautheit und Herzenswärme war aus ihr verschwunden, alles was zurückgeblieben war, war ein erstarrtes Herz, dass jegliche Emotionen verabscheute und sie verdrängte.

»Das kann einfach nicht sein!« Qual sprach aus ihrer Stimme, die bei den letzten Worten zu versagen schienen. Sie hatte, wie er gewusst hatte, in den letzen Wochen schwer zu leiden gehabt. Folter, Nahrungs- und Schlafentzug, genommene Hoffnung durch heuchlerische Wörter. Das alles hatte sie über sich ergehen lassen, ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zweifeln. Auch wenn sie äußerlich vielleicht gebrochen war, ihr Herz und ihr Wille waren weiterhin ungebrochen.

Doch in diesen Moment, in der er ihr gegenüber stand und sie die Wahrheit in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde erkannte, zerbrach ihre kleine heile Welt in tausend Scherben. Sie fielen als winzige silberne Perlen zu Boden und vermischten sich dort mit dem dreckigen Sand.

Er selbst hatte ihr das Messer in die Brust gerammt. Das Messer gnadenlos hineingestoßen und noch genüsslich herumgedreht, wie um sich daran zu ergötzen.

Doch er verspürte keine Genugtuung. Kein Wohlbehagen und auch keine Zufriedenheit stellten sich ein, nur der Schmerz und unterdrückte Erinnerungen verbunden mit starken Emotionen bahnten sich ihren Weg und begannen ihn langsam von innen heraus zu zerstören.

Doch er war hier um es endlich zu Ende zu bringen und das würde er tun. Langsam trat er einen weiteren Schritt in die Zelle hinein. Ihr Blick, noch immer völlig fassungslos, raubte ihm für einen Moment den Atem, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle.

Die Maske saß, wie ER so oft sagte, perfekt und niemand, wirklich niemand, vermochte dahinter zu sehen. Und während er von neuen die Maske erbaute, die kleine Mauer um sich herum erneut errichtete, begann er zu sprechen.

»Es ist lange her, nicht wahr? Wie lange jetzt? Drei Jahre?« Ein weiterer Stein fügte sich seiner imaginären Mauer hinzu, ließ ihn standhaft bleiben, niemals aber stärker. »Die meisten von euch haben mich bestimmt für tot erklärt, oder?«

Er wandte sich von ihr ab und trat einen Schritt zur Tür. »Aber du nicht, oder? Du hast weiterhin an mir festegehalten. Hast du geglaubt, ich wäre in der Muggelwelt untergetaucht?«

Er sah sie an, doch sie antwortete nicht. Ihre Augen waren nur fassungslos auf ihn gerichtet, ihre Hände zitterten.

»Du hast die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, nicht wahr? Alle Zeit hast du gehofft, ich würde zurück kommen um mit euch an der Seite des Lichts zu kämpfen, was?«

Ein weitere Stein fügte sich der Mauer hinzu, obgleich er sofort wieder zu bröseln begann.

»Aber weißt du was? Die Seite des Lichts ist tot. Sie starb mit Dumbledore und mit ihm auch ich. Der ruhmreiche Harry Potter ist tot. Ihr alle wartet vergebens auf die Rückkehr eures einstigen Heroen.«

Ein leises Schluchzen erklomm ihre Kehle. Weitere Scherben ihrer Seele bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen.

»Oh nein, Hermine! Nicht weinen! Keine Angst, dir wird eine große Aufgabe zu Teil. Denn du – nur du allein – darfst der Welt berichten, wo ich bin und auf wessen Seite ich stehe.«

Ihr Kopf ruckte schlagartig nach oben. Fassungslosigkeit spiegelte sich deutlich in ihren Augen wieder, Fassungslosigkeit und Misstrauen. »Ihr lasst mich gehen?«

Harry nickte und lächelte. Ein falsches Lächeln, das selbst sie durchschaute, doch das war ihm egal. »Freu dich, du bist die erste, die diesen Kerker lebend verlässt. Das ist eine große Ehre.«

»Pah, das ich nicht lache! Verdammt Harry, was ist nur mit dir passiert? Wie haben sie dich so verdreht? Unter was für einem Zauber stehst du?«

Plötzlich verdunkelte sich die Zelle schlagartig und zwei starke Arme schlagen sich um Harrys Hüften. Ein Kopf mit schwarzen langem Haar gesellte sich zu seinem Hals und die roten Augen blitzten fast spitzbübisch auf. »Unter meinem.«

Harrys Augen flatterten leicht, als er den warmen Atem des Mannes spürte mit dem er seit Jahren nun seit Bett teilte. Nicht mehr lang, wie er selbst nur zu gut wusste.

Hermine, nun richtig in Fahrt, ließ sich auch nicht von den roten Augen und den jugendlichem Aussehen abschrecken. »Verdammt Harry! Siehst du nicht, dass er dich nur ausnutzt? Er hat kein Interesse an dir, benutzt dich nur als Schachfigur in seinem höllischen Krieg!«

Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte die Züge Tom Riddles. »Oh junge Dame, ich verbitte mir das! Ich habe sehr wohl Interesse an Harry Potter und er vollkommen freiwillig auch an mir.«

Grauen entstand in den Augen des Mädchen. Grauen und Abscheu. Und Harry empfand es in diesem Moment als eine Genugtuung, endlich, ja endlich hatte er sie soweit, dass sie ihn hassen würde und damit war ein sein Ziel schon zum Greifen nahe. Ja bald, nicht mehr lang und alles war vorbei und er konnte endlich in Frieden schlafen und wer weiß, vielleicht dürfte er dort, wo er hinging auch seine Eltern wieder sehen.

Und Sirius.

Ja, sein Plan schien von Anfang an perfekt. Sich erst in die Gunst des dunklen Lords zu schmeicheln und ihn dann noch zu verführen, war zwar nicht einfach gewesen, dennoch, wie man sah, nicht unmöglich. Doch das so etwas ähnliches wie Liebe – wie Tom es selbst immer bezeichnete – tatsächlich dessen Herz auch noch erreichen konnte, hatte Harry nie zu träumen gewagt.

Und damit war sein Plan perfekt gewesen.

_»Sie werden sterben, Mr. Potter.« _

Die warme Stimme Poppy Pomfreys erklang in seinen Ohren, als wäre es gestern gewesen, war es doch in Wirklichkeit schon so lange her.

_»Diese Krankheit ist so selten, dass es kein Heilmittel gibt und sie verläuft immer tödlich. Es tut mir leid. Ich gebe Ihnen vielleicht noch drei Jahre, höchstens.«_

Drei Jahre. Drei lange Jahre, hatte er mit seinem Feind das Bett teilen müssen, ihn sich hingeben müssen und vor allem und was am schwierigsten war, ihn lieben müssen. Etwas was die ersten zwei Jahre ein reines Spiel gewesen war. Er hatte den dunklen Lord nicht geliebt, das versuchte er sich immer einzureden, doch je länger er das tat, desto mehr spürte er die Lüge, die in dieser Aussage lag. Er hatte sich verliebt und er liebte nun, doch hatte er niemals sein Ziel aus den Augen verloren.

Wie auch? Sein Körper vegetierte mit jedem weiteren Tag dahin und er selbst spürte bereits, dass es nun nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Ein paar Tage, eine Woche, höchstens. Und pures Glück durchströmte ihn.

Dann, ja dann endlich hatte all seine jahrelange Qual ein Ende, denn wenn er endlich starb, starb auch Voldemort mit ihm, denn die restlichen Horcruxe waren vernichtet. Vernichtet scheinbar vom Orden, aber wie gesagt nur scheinbar.

Nur noch Voldemort selbst war übrig geblieben, doch anstatt neue zu schaffen, hatte er einen dummen Verbindungszauber mehr Beachtung geschenkt. Ein Zauber, der zwei Menschen körperlich und seelisch miteinander verband und ihnen so Unsterblichkeit schenkte. Nichts konnte ihren Körper noch schaden, nichts sie verletzten oder gar töten.

Nichts was _nach_ dem Zauber ausgesprochen wurde.

Und da lag der Fehler, denn Harrys Krankheit war lange davor aufgetaucht und hatte sich auch weiterhin ausbreiten können. Sein Körper war augenscheinlich noch immer genauso gesund wie früher, auch eine Auswirkung des Zaubers, doch sein Innerstes starb und mit ihm Voldemort.

Oh ja, dieser Plan war bis ins kleinste Detail durchdacht, alles durchgeplant. Natürlich war es schwer gewesen, jemanden, den man eigentlich hasste, fremde Gefühle vorzugaukeln, doch Harry hatte durch Dumbledore, der dies alles noch vor seinen Tod veranlasst hatte – ja, der alte Mann war kein Narr, wie Tom immer behauptete – unter Dutzenden von Zaubern gestanden, die alles was seine Gefühle anging, verschleierten.

Doch all die harte "Arbeit" hatten sich gelohnt. Harry war am Ziel seiner Träume –gewissermaßen. Jetzt musste er nur noch veranlassen, dass Hermine freikam, bevor er starb und dass sie seinen Brief erhielt. Doch Hedwig war treu und würde diesen letzten Befehl auch nach seinen Tod ausführen.

»Wir lassen dich frei, Hermine. Geh, die Tür steht offen! Du verstehst sicherlich, dass wir dir deinen Zauberstab nicht zurückgeben können, reine Vorsicht«, erklärte Harry ruhig.

Tom hinter ihm wollte auffahren, doch Harry drückte sich nur fester an ihn und beruhigte ihn mit dieser einfachen Geste. »Lass sie. Sie kann uns nicht mehr gefährlich werden. Niemand kann das.«

Einen Moment schien er zu überlegen, dann nickte er. »Geh!«, erklärte er kalt. »Draußen ist ein Portschlüssel, der dich in die Nokturngasse bringt. Ich denke, von da aus findest du allein zurecht, nicht?«

Mit einem leichten Schwenk seiner Hand fielen die Ketten rasselnd zu Boden. Noch einen Moment sah Hermine sie an, als wüsste sie nicht, was sie tun sollte, doch dann stürmte sie an ihnen vorbei und war im Gang verschwunden.

Ein müdes Lächeln erschien auf Harrys Zügen, als er hören könnte, wie sie den Portschlüssel aktivierte. Endlich. Sie war in Sicherheit.

Und er gab zu guter Letzt nach.

Schwer und völlig erschöpft ließ er sich in die Arme seines Geliebten fallen. Dieser fing ihn mit einem Lächeln auf, doch seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten schnell, als er spürte, dass Harry vollkommen kraftlos war.

Seine Beine gaben nach und er spürte ein Ziehen am Herzen, wie schon so oft, wenn der Tod durch die Krankheit nach ihm griff und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, gab er sich der willkommenen Schwärze hin.

_Oh ja, er würde diese letzte große Lüge mit ins Grab nehmen, das hatte er sich geschworen._

So konnte er auch nicht mehr erleben, wie Tom ruckartig den zierlichen Körper in seine Armen hob und nach oben trug.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie Voldemort all seine Heiler und Zaubertrankmeister zusammen rief.

Erlebte nicht, wie diese vollkommen überfordert sein Leben zu retten versuchten und scheiterten, denn keiner der Tränke würde anschlagen, das wusste Voldemort. Immerhin waren sie gegen alles – wirklich alles – immun, was hieße, dass selbst wenn es ein Gegenmittel gegeben hätte, es niemals hätte helfen können.

Er nahm auch nicht mehr wahr, wie Voldemort, alle fortschickte und sich hilflos zu seinem leichenblassen Partner legte und immer wieder und wieder auf ihn einsprach, bis er schließlich einfach einschlief und nie mehr aufwachen sollte.

Was sie alle nicht wussten:

Nur einen halben Tag später sollte ein totenblasser Serverus Snape dem Orden vom Tod von Harry Potter und Lord Voldemort berichten.

Und nur wenige Minuten später eine Schneeeule Hermine Granger erreichen, in ihrem Gepäck der letzte Brief Harry Potters, der Totenbrief, wie dieser ihn betitelt hatte.

Nur kurz darauf würden alle noch verbliebenen Auroren und Ordensmitglieder in die Feste der Dunkelheit eindringen und die widerstandslosen Todesser gefangen nehmen.

Und Hermine Granger würde ihren geliebten Jugendfreund aus der dunklen Festung endlich befreien und ihn zurück ins Licht bringen. Sie würde ihm eine Beerdigung schenken, die sich für einen Helden ziemte und sein Körper sollte dort aufgebart werden, wo er all die Jahre wirklich glücklich gewesen war: in Hogwarts.

Weit unten, noch Hunderte von Metern unterhalb der Kammer des Schreckens, hatten sie die Höhle der Kristalle gefunden und dort würde nun seine letzte Ruhestätte sein.

Der Körper in einen Fels aus Diamanten gehüllt, ähnlich wie der Glassarg des Schneewittchens, alles Licht auf ihn werfend, verabschiedete sich die Zauberwelt für immer von ihrem großen Helden, der zwei Mal Voldemort überlistet hatte, denn dies war kein Märchen und es würde auch kein Prinz kommen um Harry wieder erwecken.

Und in diesen Moment hoffte Hermine Granger nur, dass, wo immer Harry jetzt auch war, seine Familie bei ihm war und ihm beistand, dies alles, was er in seinen jungen Jahren erlebt hatte, nach dem Tod zu verarbeiten.


End file.
